pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lightening McQueen/Cars theories
This is a blog of some theories of the Cars world that I got from World of Cars Wiki, along with some additional information from me. I've sorted out the links to the pages that do exist on this Wiki, while leaving the link to the pages that only exist on World of Cars Wiki. The Cars theories page on World of Cars Wiki has been removed on November 10, 2012 by RodRedlineM1, a few days after I posted this blog. So luckily, I still have all of the information of it here so that you can still look at about the theories. Do cars grow up? Since we don't clearly know if cars go from being kids to be adults, we've had some kids-type characters. These characters are seen mostly as little type cars, but the real evidence if cars are kids before a mature age is the existence of big/normal size cars being little. Evidence In El Materdor, a baby is heard crying off-screen when the stadium audience believes that Chuy killed Mater. Cars_kids.JPG|''Cars 2'' car-ate students. Click it to view it bigger and read it! Car_kid.JPG|This is a kid, I mean, would an adult be playing with a kid's toy in a toy shop? Coriander_Widetrack_is_a_little_kid.jpg|Coriander Widetrack is just too small to be a real car, looks like she is just a little kid. What_a_little_car!.JPG|In Mater the Greater, a little baby fan car is seen jumping for Mater. Mia_and_Tia.jpg|Mia and Tia, with a very teenager attitude. Another_Child_Car.JPG|Another child in Cars. Do cars have organs or what? We all know cars have a motor, axes, dampers, a battery, radiator, exhaust, and everything an actual functional car needs to roll. But we also saw cars have a tongue and this kind of teeth (Note McQueen's teeth are like a white and clean wall, while Mater's teeth are more like a tooth by tooth dentadure). These last examples may be done out of organic matter. A very early concept for [[Cars|''Cars]]'' showing McQueen's insides shows how a car may be inside and how they can do other things like think (a brain), see (eyes behind the windshield/windscreen) etc. But keeping the motor and other car stuffs. This is the same for a concept showing Mater's insides. But, in [[Cars 2|''Cars 2]], we see a lights vendor with eyes on the headlights instead of the windshield, not only that, we can also note a steering wheel, a roof rearview and 2 seatings inside the car (see image below), making no room for the brain. In that way, we could say cars are just like normal actual cars inside them, without any organ of any type of organic matter. Or, it could be that the lights vendor's brain is beneath her hood/bonnet. However, a few episodes of the TV series ''Mad ''show characters, including human characters, getting into McQueen and all of the stuff inside a normal actual car are seen in McQueen in "Addition Impossible," as well as characters opening his doors, and McQueen couldn't control himself when Ethan Hunt from ''Mission Impossible drives him towards Kurt Hendricks in "Addition Impossible." Also, after landing on Hendricks, McQueen says, "My bones!", which a car can't possibly have bones. Is the motor vitally for the car's life? *According to "Community Service" deleted scene of [[Cars|''Cars]]: '''YES'. In the deleted scene, McQueen is submitted to a motor transplant, transplanting McQueen's motor into a steamroller, so McQueen could repair the street. Right after, Doc transplanted Mater's motor into McQueen's body so Mater could be a race car. In this way, we could say that the motor is the vital part of the car and that each motor is the person no mattering in which car is the motor in. McQueen`s_motor_transplant.JPG|McQueen's bodywork Mater`s_motor_transplant.JPG|Mater's bodywork If you want to know more about this... Pixar Studios Stories: McQueen Has No Hands! Do cars die? Since the engine is the most important part of a car, it is possible for a car to die. So, when a car's engine dies, so does the car. However, we've seen cars can die in other ways. Disagrees from other users Lukwisnie: I think cars can still live after its engine dies. An engine dying means it broke. You can sometimes fix the engine. : Gray Catbird: Indeed... When under interrogation, Rod Redline said: "What do I care? I can replace an engine block!" :: Cars4ever: I think that cars don't die when their engines broke. In fact, Max Schnell, Rip Clutchgoneski, Carla Veloso, Miguel Camino, Shu Todoroki and Nigel Gearsley didn't die when their engine broke. And then, the engine's break is a very ordinary accident in the races. If cars die when their engine broke, in the Cars' world there shouldn't are a lot of cars!!! I do agree with Lukwisnie, Gray Catbird and Cars4ever, however, the cars do get killed when being hit by the beam from the pulse generator when it's at 100% power while using Allinol. Like that Professor Z moves the lever to 100% power to kill Rod Redline. And that Grem and Acer move the lever to 100% power to try to kill McQueen, only that nothing happened because Sarge replaced the Allinol with Fillmore's organic biofuel. When Grem and Acer used the pulse generator on Max Schnell, Rip Clutchgoneski, Carla Veloso, Miguel Camino, Shu Todoroki and Nigel Gearsley, they had it at 75% power, which is not enough to kill the cars with Allinol, but enough to break their engines. So I guess depending on the power of the pulse generator, and of the flames appearing, different stuff happen to the car with Allinol. And cars might probably still die of other things, like old age and diseases. Examples of deaths, and when the Lemons try to kill someone *Agent Leland Turbo compacted. Impossible to repair. *Stanley dies, though it is unknown how he did. *Doc Hudson dies, though it is unknown how he did. *In McQueen's dream of Frank winning the Piston Cup, Chick Hicks gets killed by Frank's shredders. But this is only a dream, which Chick is still alive. *In McQueen's daydream of joining Dinoco, these giant robots zap a car, turning it to dust. *Green Gremlin killed when falling into the water after slipping on some oil used by Finn. The Green Gremlin's parts come apart at the same time as he hits the water. *Some lemons get killed when chasing Finn up the spiral ramp, as he had some oil barrels roll down and he sets a bomb onto one of them, causing every barrel to explode when the bomb detonates. *The Combat Ships, including Tony Trihull, try to use missiles to try to kill Finn, as well as that the lemons used lighters to try to kill him, but he still gets away with them, and tricks them into thinking that he's really dead. *Rod Redline gets killed by the pulse generator when the Lemons put Allinol into him. They had it on 100% power, which is enough to kill a car when using Allinol. Also, Professor Z mentions to find the second agent, who is actually Mater, and kill him as well. *Acer uses a flame-thrower to try to kill Finn after they discovered that he's still alive. *Fred Pacer and a brown Trunkov get killed by a lift/elevator. Finn uses the steel magnets on his wheel to grab Fred and throw him into the lift/elevator before he uses a gun to shoot a wire to make the lift/elevator go up and crush Fred. The brown Trunkov comes towards Finn before he moves onto the wall with his steel magnets, causing the brown Trunkov to go into the same place where the lift/elevator was, before Finn shoots the rope holding the lift/elevator, causing it to go down and crush the brown Trunkov. *At the airport, Grem and Acer try to kill Finn and Mater with missiles and guns. But Finn is able to get rid of them so they can get into Siddeley. *The lemons try to kill McQueen during the race in London by using the pulse generator and putting it on 100% power, enough to kill a car using Allinol, but nothing happened because Sarge replaced McQueen's Allinol with Fillmore's organic biofuel. But the Lemons go to the backup plan with the bomb, which was on Mater, and they have Finn and Holley about to get crushed by Big Ben's gears, only before they freed themselves. And Mater used the rockets, which caused him and McQueen to go out of range and too fast for the bomb to explode. *Tony Trihull gets killed when Finn puts bombs onto the magnet. Can cars eat food like in our world? Now the question is: can cars eat food like in our world? I mean, can cars eat anything like bread, meat, eggs and others? Food like our world's food exists in Cars' world? *According to ''Cars 2'': YES. During the Lemons' meeting, on the tables appear some big dishes with pyramids made of lemons (fruits). 1000px-Lemons1.jpg|Are they lemons? Lemons2.jpg|Yes! They are. This is a parody, but also an evidence that cars can eat lemons or other food. Somebody can think that these lemons are fake, but there is also a lemonade machine on a table in the same room. Also, at the party in Japan, the sushi chefs serve foods like wasabi, which Mater thinks is pistachio ice cream, and tries it, only to scream because the wasabi is spicy hot. In Tokyo Mater, there is the House of Donuts, which there were police cars spinning round and round, doing donuts, but also the proper donuts are shown at the counter by the forklifts, and they are shaped like wheels. There are probably also proper versions of donuts. Drinks? The cars sometimes drink oil and others. According to Cars 2 and Time Travel Mater, cars do drink water. However, Cars 2 shows Mater using his mouth to drink it, while in Time Travel Mater, the cars have the water going into the holes to their radiators instead of their mouths. So cars use both ways of drinking water. In the Ye Left Turn Inn in Cars 2, the cars are drinking beer, and get angry at Grem and Acer after their beer is spilt. When a blue Gremlin tells Grem and Acer that McQueen and Mater are coming their way, you can see a sign on the wall mentioning "oil teas". But in my opinion, I think that proper versions of tea also exist in the Cars world. Do cars have a religion? Proves of cars religion and cars believes are seen in some parts of the Cars series. However, we just have proves of the existence of a "Christian" religion. Evidences *The Popemobile *Pope Pinion IV *The Great Manufacturer *Mama Bernoulli *Padre *Altar Pitties *Altar Boy Pitty Where do baby cars come from? Some believe that a female car can get pregnant by a male car and can give birth like a human (or an animal). Others believe that baby cars are manufactured by human angels (referencing a true fact that humans create cars) in a heavenly factory in the sky (as shown in a painting in [[Cars|''Cars]]'' during the traffic court scene), brought over to an anthro-cloud that brings them to life (Pixar's Partly Cloudy), placed in a basket which is carried by a stork (Disney's Dumbo, one of Peter Sohn's favourite/favorite Disney films), and delivered to their parents/family. On the Pixar Wiki page of Time Travel Mater, it has mentioned about that Mia and Tia don't appear in Time Travel Mater, it could be that due to the fact that being modernized cars, they weren't even built (born) yet. It is saying about that cars might be built, or maybe a female car gives birth. Can a female car get pregnant and give birth or does the stork deliver the baby to its mother? Well, cars can't get pregnant or give birth because they don't seem to have organs. And they can't develop a baby bump since cars are made out of metal. So, I guess we'll have to settle with the baby-delivering stork theory since it would make sense in a world of cars. On Wiki Answers.com, someone said about to get a female car pregnant, they may have the gear stick in the exhaust pipe/tailpipe. However, the gear stick is inside the car, which the windows are opaque, and the inside of the car should be where the brain is. Maybe the male's exhaust pipe/tailpipe goes into the female's, but I don't know, because those are the same parts. I don't know. Are there any non-vehicle animals? It is possible that there are a few non-vehicle animals in the Cars world. Evidence *In the comic book Cars: Rally Race #2, there is a page featuring a seagull, a crab, and a starfish. *In [[Cars|''Cars]], Bud has a picture of the Jackalope from the Disney/Pixar short [[Boundin'|''Boundin']] on his back rear. *Syd VanDerkamper appears to be surrounded by several plastic flamingos, which also seem to be the same ones from Knick Knack. *In the Cars Toons video game, there's one paint job with paw prints and another with cheetah/jaguar spots. *In Cars, when Mack is going to California, at one point you see the telephone wires. It feels like a beep, if you pause at the exact moment, you can see the birds from the short "For the Birds". *When McQueen is lost, in Live from Sacramento, a California flag with the bear is seen. *In the 2005 Cars Teaser Trailer, a bumblebee is seen. *The Mack's symbol is a dog not Car-ified. *The Dinoco logo shows a blue Tyrannosaurus rex (in the Toy Story ''films, it is a red Apatosaurus). *Some car make logos have animals on them (Ford Mustang=mustang, Ferrari=horse, Jaguar=jaguar). *The shadings of the man, woman and rabbit on the Moon are not car-ified. I also want ''Cars 3 to show some non-vehicle animals as characters and have a main focus, including some birds, and I also Cars 3 to also show the proper versions of some natural landmarks like Ayers Rock and Matterhorn, and to reveal that the proper names of everything like Jeff Gordon, Big Ben, Periodic Table of Elements and everything else also exist in the Cars world by having the characters mention all of the proper names. Does McQueen still miss Doc? Yes, he does. It was proven in Cars 2. It can be assumed that Doc's death affected McQueen's attitude a little bit. Throughout the movie, McQueen was going through the Five Stages of Grief. Evidence Stage 1: Denial After McQueen and Mater left the Hudson Hornet Memorial Museum, McQueen seems fine and not sad at all. Stage 2: Anger After McQueen meets Francesco, he slowly starts to enter this stage and later takes it out on Mater after he lost the first WGP race in Tokyo. Stage 3: Guilt McQueen feels guilty when he discovers that Mater quit his team because of what he said to his best friend. Stage 4: Depression At the starting line of the second WGP race in Porto Corsa, McQueen admits that he misses Mater. Stage 5: Acceptance McQueen hits this stage when he decides not to pull out of the final WGP race in London. Let me know of anything else If you have any more Cars theories or information for one of the existing ones, just let me know. See Also *User blog:Lightening McQueen/Looks of stuff in the Cars world, what names are used in it and how cars are able to hold, do and use stuff *User blog:Lightening McQueen/Car versions of real-life people, landmarks and movie characters *User blog:Lukwisnie/Pixar Movies in the Cars World *User blog:Lightening McQueen/Fictional locations that have car part shapes on them, the location of Radiator Springs, and the location of Porto Corsa on the map *User blog:Lightening McQueen/What quotes from the Cars films that have mentioning words having something to do with cars, and the names of stuff renamed in the Cars world, would be like in a world with humans and the Cars characters Category:Blog posts Category:Stuff in the Cars world